walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Adeline (TV Series)
Adeline, better known as Addy, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Addy's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 9 "Stradivarius" Outside the Hilltop's walls, Addy practices defense moves with Gage as part of her training to become a member of the Hilltop's guard under Kal's instruction and supervision. "Evolution" At the Hilltop, Addy, Gage, and Rodney notice a solitary Henry and invite him to hang with them in the woods. At night, Henry drinks with his new friends in a shed outside of Hilltop. Gage suggests they have some more fun and takes them to a covered hole in the ground with a walker inside. However, Addy leaves as they throw rope rings at it and Rodney pees on it. "Bounty" In Hilltop, as the residents search the town for Henry and Lydia, who have gone missing, Adeline approaches Enid and informs her that she thinks she knows where Henry ran off to. She and Enid sneak out the back of Hilltop to avoid detection by the Whisperers. In the woods, Adeline and Enid find Henry and Lydia at the Hilltop teens' hideout. She watches on as Enid attempts to convince Henry that they must return Lydia to the Whisperers, for the safety of Alden and Luke. After Henry agrees, Adeline returns with Henry, Enid, and Lydia to Hilltop. At night, Adeline approaches Daryl and gives him a letter left behind by Henry, indicating that he went after Lydia. "Chokepoint" On the road, Addy and Tara’s group clear a tree from their path to the Kingdom to ensure the roads are cleared for Alden's convoy carrying the food and trade goods for the fair. Upon finding a downed tree, Addy remains alert and checks the surrounding area. She keeps on watch as the others help chop the tree into pieces to clear the road. Later, a small herd of walkers approaches the group. They get in position and remind themselves to watch for the Whisperers. When Gage is attacked by a walker, Addy rushes in and saves him. Suddenly, the Highwaymen ride up on horses and introduce themselves to Tara after helping to take down the herd. They then escort them to the Kingdom, having accepted Carol's deal. In the Kingdom, Addy excitedly looks around the Kingdom with Gage and Rodney. "The Calm Before" Addy will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Addy has killed: *At least one unnamed Whisperer (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Stradivarius" (No Lines) *"Evolution" *"Bounty" *"Chokepoint" (No Lines) *"The Calm Before" Trivia *While Adeline was not introduced until Season 9, her character was present for all of All Out War. Furthermore, she has been at Hilltop from seemingly its inception as she states that she's lived there for almost half her life. Category:The Walking Dead Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Teenagers Category:The Coalition Category:Deceased